High School Sniper
by kaitoushinichi
Summary: Yuu Sakamoto: Age- 17, Nationality- Japanese, Current Occupation: Eliminating people for a mysterious organization. KID's heist turns out to be a troublesome event, concerning blood, alibis, and relatives. Chapter 5: Family
1. Professional

My second Fanfic!! This plot came to me a loooooooooooong time ago.... I just haven't had the time to type it up.

I do know Japanese very well, but I try not to use it as much as I can out of respect for those that don't know the language.

Enjoy!

* * *

He clicked his IC Recorder on. "March 28, 199X. 5:23 PM. Miwa, Kouhei. Age 23. Termination confirmed."

The crowd was gathering around the corpse laying on the street nearby, covered in blood. Yuu Sakamoto stuffed his recorder back in his pocket. He smiled to himself; Yuu was a professional. He had proven himself greater than anyone had imagined. The police sirens were nearing, but he had no intention of hiding. That was his way, the way he had been raised for ten years since his parents passed away when he was seven. Yuu had not even tried to stay out of sight when firing his Walther PPK, his weapon of choice. In fact, Yuu preferred to be out in plain sight, to have a witness. This guaranteed two things: that the world would know the murder was done by the same sniper, and that the police would be all over the case. He had been given strict instructions by his teacher that he had two main goals: Number One- Eliminate the target. Number Two- make himself known as a number one class, high school sniper.

Yuu's teacher, the one he called "Senpai" (Often used to address someone of greater knowledge, talent, experience, ability, etc. than yourself.) Senpai had started training him since Yuu started living with him as his younger brother. Senpai was older than him by ten years, but was considered to be a genius by the people the two of them worked for. But Senpai immediately acknowledged Yuu as a greater prodigy than himself. Not only by fighting skills, but deductive reasoning, intellect, mathematical skills, learning ability... The list would go on. Senpai had created Yuu's instruction program according to his personality. He had instructed Yuu to draw attention to himself, and to watch the authorities carefully. This was what fit Yuu best, Senpai thought. And he was right.

* * *

Today, Yuu had positioned himself on the roof of a department store. Many department stores in Japan had a mini amusement park on top, and today, being a Sunday, it was a lot more crowded than usual. He shot as soon as someone had taken notice of him peering down at the streets. He refused to use a silencer so that people would hear the gunshot. Once he saw the man fall, blood coming from the back of his neck, Yuu had fled down the flight of stairs.

The pedestrians were shouting things about a man being dead. Yuu knew that he had succeeded in his third mission this month. He hung around for a little while longer. A few parents accompanying their children came down from the department store rooftop. Police officers began questioning people for witnesses. Yuu listened as the parents told the police about the gunshot, how they heard the commotion from below, and how they came down to investigate. As they described the assassin, Inspector Megure commented how similar the report was to the past cases during the last month.

Yuu narrowed his eyes at the man following the head of the Homicide Department. He was the one that people called the "Sleeping Kogoro", the one he had been warned of the most. But what concerned Yuu was not the famous detective, but the boy with the glasses that always trailed after the man. Yuu marveled at how similar he looked to himself at that age. But nobody had warned him about the little first grader know as Conan Edogawa. Yuu knew from observing the child at his crime scenes, and by instinct that this was not the ordinary seven year old. He was much too sharp, his reasoning skills were way beyond elementary school level, and new much more about physics, biology, mathematics, history, and countless other subjects than even a middle schooler would. Yuu turned and headed home.

* * *

The people who had taken Yuu in after the accident ten years ago had become his family. They didn't have the same affection Yuu had felt with his parents, but they let him be independent. Yes, he had lived his entire life since that day under tight security and close surveillance. Not by the authorities, but by the ones who his new family worked with. But he was pretty much free to do just about anything a normal teenager wouldn't be allowed to. And now, as a high schooler, he was their greatest fighter and killer. They had put him through thorough training, teaching him how to best deceive the authorities according to the situation, how to negotiate with his contacts, and how to resist torture and truth serum, in case he ever got caught.

Once Yuu had turned 16, he was allowed to live in his own small apartment by himself. The apartment building was small, and its few inhabitants rarely set foot outside. The group that he worked for still watched him constantly, and he had to report to them every three hours.

Yuu stepped inside his apartment. He stopped at the kitchen to grab himself a snack, and proceeded to his bedroom. Yuu sat down at his desk and turned on his PC. He swiveled his chair to the left, facing his large metal file cabinet. He pulled open the top drawer. Inside were files of his contacts, the police, and any other people he had any association with. He fingered through the tabs, organized by alphabetical order, until he found the manila folder labeled "Miwa, Kouhei". Yuu reached for the red stamp on his desk, and pressed firmly at the top of the first page containing Miwa's basic profile information. After filling the top margin with the red ink reading "TERMINATED", Yuu put the file back and locked the metal box. He kept his keys to almost everything that he owned that could be locked with him at all times on a chain he put around his neck.

He turned back to his computer and logged in. While waiting for his account to load, he went and put away his gun in his large case along with a wide collection of other firearms in his large, walk- in closet. Yuu sat back down. It was time to do some research on the mysterious boy. The boy who resembled him enough to be mistaken for a brother. The one who would change his life forever.

* * *

How was it?? Please review!


	2. Genius

YES!! My second chapter!

Please review.

**Note: Rai=Lightning, and Kage=Shadow (in Japanese)

* * *

"**Mysterious High School Sniper Strikes Again!**"

The bold, black ink flashed in his blue, sparkling eyes. Kaito continued reading:

"A mysterious sniper, who witnesses claim to be around high school age, killed who is thought to be his third victim this month. The deceased was a computer programmer, and is believed to have been working on a secret project by himself for the past few months."

"_Computer programmer huh. Something about this high school sniper business seems strange…"_Kaito thought to himself. The article continued:

"Codenamed 'Rai no Kage'** by the authorities, his crimes are done noticeably enough to leave behind a witness, like flashing lightning, but he disappears quickly and without a trace like a fading shadow…"

"Concerned about the other high school criminal who's been stealing the headlines from you Kuroba?" a voice interrupted.

Kaito looked up. Standing in front of him was his blond, half-British classmate. He gave an annoyed look at the arrogant smirk on Hakuba's face, and attempted to continue reading his newspaper.

"In case you happen to be interested in this 'Rai no Kage' person, my father's investigating those homicides."

Kaito immediately looked up. Hakuba continued,

"I'll be going along with him to check out the crime scenes after school. I seriously can't believe I'm asking you this, but could you come with me?"

Kaito considered the offer.

"But why _would_ you want me to come with you?"

"Because something about this murder case bothers me. I can't put my finger on it right now though."

After a pause, he added with a slight smile,

"And with _your_ criminal mind…"

Kaito narrowed his eyes, half threatening, half exasperatedly.

"Well, it's 14.26 seconds left until class starts. We can discuss this subject later…"

Hakuba trailed off as he sat down in his seat. Kaito shook his head in annoyance and stared out the window. _"The other high school criminal huh…"_

* * *

The bright yellow "CAUTION" tape shined in the evening sun.

Hakuba raised the middle with his hand and ducked underneath after Kaito. Hakuba walked up to his father and started asking questions about the computer programmer's death. Kaito stared at the chalk line. Nothing had been touched. The puddle of blood had dried, its color darkened.

"Hey Hakuba. You what time of day did the person get shot?"

Hakuba looked up.

"According to nearby witnesses, it was around 5:30. I really don't understand why people can't be more precise though…"

He said as he shook his head with disapproval.

"Hmm. And witnesses say that he was shot from directly above?"

"That's right. The autopsy verifies that the angle of fire was from straight from above."

"_A rather hard position to shoot from,"_Kaito thought. He asked,

"Where exactly was the victim shot?"

Hakuba looked up at the edge of the department store roof.

"Straight down in the shoulder. He did so close to the neck that it grazed the victim's ear. It was angled perfectly to hit the heart. That takes quite some skill you know."

Kaito massaged the bridge of his nose as he thought,

"_True. The distance wasn't so great since the department store was small, but this person isn't a normal high schooler. He's got to have extreme skill and precision, as well as great medical knowledge and mathematical skill in order to calculate his position."_

A genius high schooler to handle. The mere prospect of that sent shivers down Kaito's spine. He definitely did not want to encounter another one after his midnight adventures with Tantei- kun.

* * *

How was it? Please review.

My anatomical knowledge is not that great, so please excuse me if it is really impossible to shoot the way that Yuu did.

THANX!!


	3. Mysterious

My chapters are finally getting a little longer! (I took Sazerac's advice and made my minimum 1500 words.)

So, my third chapter finallly got typed up and published.

Please review!

* * *

Conan sat at the desk, watching the news on TV, while Mouri- occhan sat around on the couch with his beer in one hand, the newspaper in the other, and an earphone in his right ear, listening to the horse races.

"And now, once again, Kaitou KID has sent another heist warning. His next target is the 'Blue Heart', also known as 'Eugénie Blue', and has notified the police that he will come for it next week on Saturday. This 30.82 metric carat blue diamond was brought from the Smithsonian Institution of Washington D.C. for a temporary display in the Tokyo National Museum. It is approximately 20.01 mm wide, 19.99 mm tall, and 11.89 mm deep, and is said to be worth approximately 300,000 American dollars."

"_That damn thief. He's been getting quite active recently,"_ Conan thought as the announcer continued,

"There have been a few people who seem to be after Kaitou KID's life, and there have been a few civilians who have been injured due to this."

"_What?!?! People getting injured on a KID heist? They must be kidding! If anyone _really_ wants to hurt him, then they must be serious. And injuring civilians too."_ Conan was surprised. This would take some research. There really was no reason for anyone to go after him, except for Sonoko. Kaitou KID _always_ returned everything, and he never hurt anybody either.

"YES!!! That's the fourth one today! I'm getting a lot luckier nowadays!"

The Mouri- occhan shouted, and Conan sighed in annoyance. The news switched to the mysterious high school aged sniper.

"Conan- kun! I'm home!"

He looked over at the door where Ran had just walked in.

"Oh, they're doing the news about that high school sniper who everyone calls 'Rai no Kage'? Everyone's talking about that person at school. Sonoko's now obsessed with two wanted criminals."

"Huh. I wonder what he looks like then," Conan said. Ran looked up thoughtfully.

"One of my classmate's mother was there when it happened. He said that his mom claimed that the person had gray hair."

"Gray hair? A high schooler?"

"Yeah. But he said it wasn't the old and stringy type of gray. Just gray, and real thick too. Oh yeah. His mother said that the person wore a black cap, and his hair was really messy."

Conan thought awhile. If witnesses said that the assassin had gray hair, and the police also knew that it was a high schooler, it shouldn't be so hard for them to track him down. But then again, high school isn't required in Japan. That would mean it would be harder to find an exact identification.

"_I'll go research these strange incidences at Agasa Hakase's house. It would seem strange for a kid like me to go investigating a case without the occhan around, and it would seem suspicious if I went to some Internet café to research it."_

"Ran- neechan! I'm going over to Agasa Hakase's house!"

Ran smiled. "Another new game?"

Conan grinned, opened the door, and left.

* * *

"Agasa Hakase! Are you there?" Conan opened the back door and entered. There was the slight smell of brewing coffee.

"Shinichi- kun? Is that you?" Agasa Hakase came out holding a pot of coffee.

Conan told Hakase that he wanted to investigate "Rai no Kage" and the mysterious person who seems to be after Kaitou KID's life.

"Oh yeah. I heard about it on the news," Hakase said. "I became a little interested myself, and I tried researching, but nothing except for a bunch of chats about 'Rai no Kage.' But I found some interesting stuff on the KID case."

Agasa Hakase led Conan to his computer. He opened up an internet browser, and typed in a few things. The web page arrived at an internationally wanted criminal file.

"It took a bit of hacking to get this, but it has quite some interesting information."

Conan scanned through the profile. The picture was one that he did not recognize. He looked closely at the information written on the page. _"Jewel thief. Rather brutal too. He's call Jackal by the public."_

"Snake."

Conan and Agasa Hakase turned to the owner of the voice. The brown haired girl stood, eyes fixed on the computer screen.

"Snake? This person?" Conan asked, puzzled.

"Yes. That's what the organization called him."

"Wait. He was in the Black Organization?" Conan was bewildered.

"No. But the organization hates him. He gets in the way of the organization," she answered, her emotionless eyes now turned to Conan.

"In the way of what?"

"It's not something you need to know," She replied, turning away to exit the room.

"Tell me Haibara!" Conan nearly shouted at her.

She didn't answer. _"There's no reason for you to know about that special project that the organization has been working on for over half a century."_ Haibara thought.

Conan's eyes softened. He turned back to the computer. _"Why is she always so secretive about the organization? What was that drug they were forcing her to make? And she said that she wasn't trying to make a poison. Then what was she making? And what is up with those computer programmers that the Black Organization hires? And why in the world does this Snake, or Jackal person go after KID? Kaitou KID always returns the stolen item, saying that the jewel was not the one he was after. Then what _is_ it???"_

* * *

Conan stepped in between the glass sliding automatic doors. As he entered the convenience store, he heard the voice of the lady behind the counter say, "Welcome." Conan headed over to the drinks isle. He wanted something fizzy to drink after thinking so hard. He reached forward to pick up a bottle of Mitsuya Cider.

Conan felt someone bump into him. He heard the jangle of keys as he turned around to see a person bend down to pick up something made of black cloth, which Conan assumed to be a choker since it was too long to be a bracelet, but to small to be a necklace. He caught a glimpse of a small silver colored object and a small black pearl studded in the middle of the choker.

The person hastily stuck the choker in his pocket. And turned away. Conan couldn't see his face because the person wore a black cap tightly over his hair and shadowed over his eyes.

Conan shrugged and turned back to picking up the drink, as the sound of the keys grew fainter. _"How many keys does that person carry around?"_ Conan thought.

Although he had not seen his face well, Conan noticed that the person was just about high school age. _"Probably the same age as me,"_ he thought.

Conan proceeded to take his bottle to the cash register, and handed the lady some money. The lady kindly handed him his change and receipt, and he walked out, counting his change.

* * *

Conan was in bed, checking his cell phone mail. There were two from Ran, and there was one from an anonymous number. Conan opened it. He nearly dropped his phone from surprise, instantly after reading the first line, which said,

"Hello Tantei- kun!"

Conan's grip on the phone tightened for a moment. There was only one person who would use an anonymous number and call him "Tantei- kun." Kaitou KID. Conan read on,

"You must be rather taken aback by my knowing what your cell phone number and mail address is, but I do make a habit of knowing my enemies and their private information."

"_Yeah. I can see that,"_ Conan thought.

"Please forgive me for my sudden message, but I was hoping for your cooperation in tracking down a particular individual, who the public calls 'Jackal'."

"_Like I can forgive you after all the impersonations you've done of me before,"_ he thought. _"But the person called Jackal? I wonder what he wants."_

The message continued, "You probably know about him. To some, he is known as 'Snake'. I cannot put much information in this message right now, because you never know who might be watching it. Knowing you, I assume that you already researched Snake, or 'Jackal'. But I am hoping that you will be there at my next heist on Saturday. We can discuss him then."

Conan stared at the message. _"It might be worth it to help out the darn thief once in a while. It shouldn't be so bad after him doing so much for me, even though it did include impersonating both me and Ran."_

He shut the power off, and placed the phone next to his glasses and bowtie. Conan pulled his covers over.

"_There's really no way that I wouldn't be there anyway. I just hope that snobby Hakuba person isn't there. He gets on my nerves so much."_

His last thoughts of that night faded away, and by now he had forgotten about the mysterious person at the convenience store. But it would not be long until he would come in contact with him again.

* * *

A rather mysterious person isn't it??? (**Hint of sarcasm**)

Remember the part about the choker! (Very important!)

I'm not sure whether I should make his gray hair an important part to the story... I kinda added it just to make it a _little_ more interesting!

Please review!


	4. Assasination

Sorry, I just don't seem to have enough time to do much nowadays. This chapter wasn't really part of my orignal plot, but just for story development.

Well, please enjoy and REVIEW!!!

* * *

"They're late."

"Hey, Aniki. Are you sure it's okay to use that kid? I mean, he doesn't work very well with the rest of us."

"It's fine Vodka. Vermouth will be working with him. Any unnecessary shooting can be done at the shooting range later, after their little drive is over." Gin lit his cigarette, and let his left arm hang over outside of his car window.

"But why?" Chianti's angry voice resonated in the underground parking space. "He's just a seventeen year old brat who's just a little talented with a gun." Korn nodded as he polished his AR-15.

"Quiet Chianti. You know that he's more than just a _little_ talented. Even Akai Shuuichi wouldn't win against Kvass. The Sakamoto family was known to the FBI as some of the best snipers ever," Gin said as he continued to calmly smoke his cigarette.

"By the way, where's Kir?" asked Vodka.

"Oh, she's out in Hokkaido researching a new member. His family is from Hokkaido, but _That Person_ isn't very trusting of him." Vermouth's voice was heard over the approaching hum of her V-Rod's engine.

"Vermouth, you're rather late."

"Oh, you were worried?" Vermouth said with a grin. The teenager sitting behind her on the motorcycle gave her a playful push.

"All four of you know what you're doing today right?"

"Yes, yes. You've reminded me the plan so many times that I had to write notes all over my arm just in case I forgot something," the gray haired seventeen year old said with a slight laugh.

"Kvass. You be especially careful. This is your first group mission, and if you should fail…"

"Yes Gin. I know already. I wrote _that_ on my arm too. Besides, all I have to do is sit around and shoot some boring drug dealer," Kvass said with a sigh.

"You do understand that you _must not_ let anybody know that you are working with someone else. By the way, are you sure it's okay to let the world know about 'Rai no Kage?'" Gin asked.

"Don't worry. The more 'Rai no Kage' is known to the public, the better it will be for me."

"For _you_ maybe, but if the existence if this organization becomes known, you're going to have to suffer quite a few consequences."

"Can we just get on with our mission? Thanks to that drug dealer we're going after, the police know quite a bit about a few of our dealings. My rifle here has been waiting for over half a year to dig that bullet into that man's neck."

"Sure, and I'll be there to back you up with a bullet to his heart." Kvass grinned. "Exactly where I'm going to shoot _him_ someday…"

* * *

"So, are you going to go to the next KID heist this weekend?" Vermouth said to the boy sitting behind her.

"Of course. I've been told to eliminate a particular target that will definitely show up there. And besides, _he_ might be there." Kvass chuckled as he narrowed his eyes.

Vermouth's platinum blonde hair flowed in the wind from underneath her helmet as her motorcycle curved onto the highway. She never told him that Kvass' plans to kill _him_ might be thwarted by another high schooler. She smiled. _Yes, the high schooler that will never allow any injustice to be done, no matter what. The one that won't allow a single life to be lost, even at the cost of his own._

"Everyone ready?" Gin's voice came on over the wireless radio.

"Of course," Vermouth spoke into her headset. She tossed her head back towards Kvass. "You'd better turn around already."

"Not until the last minute. I really don't like getting carsick."

"Oh, does that mean that my driving isn't as good as you'd like?" Vermouth said with a playful tone in her voice.

"Alright, I can see Chianti over there on the balcony of that apartment building southwest of here. And Korn is right in position in the east…"

"He's coming onto the highway. Just as we expected, it's his red BMW mini. He has the top of the convertible open. It's coming up onto the highway, South to Northwest," Vodka said.

"Alright." Kvass carefully placed his right hand behind him, his left hand in front, and slowly lifted himself up. He expertly twisted his back around, swung his legs over, and straddled backward onto the V-Rod, back to back with Vermouth. He pulled his M16 over his shoulder, and pointed it south. "That must be it," he said. He watched as the man in the car seemed to lean forward after blood spurted from the back of his neck. He looked over to where Korn was positioned.

Suddenly, Vermouth slammed the brakes, and did a U-Turn on the highway.

"H-Hey, Vermouth. What do you think you're doing?" Kvass yelled.

"Hang on tight. You'll bite your tongue if you talk," Vermouth said as she wound her way around the cars on the highway.

* * *

"Crap. It's Jodie Starling and her little FBI agents!" Chianti shouted into her headset.

"How did they know?" Vodka asked no one in particular.

"Vermouth, James Black is coming up from behind you," Gin said.

"Roger that," Vermouth said. "Kvass, our little date is going to go a bit longer than we expected." She jerked the motorcycle towards her right, cut across the three lanes, and sped off the highway.

"Target… crashing…" Korn said.

Kvass looked back. The BMW mini was going full speed.

"Korn, Kvass, stop the car."

"Roger that," the gray haired teenager said as he pointed his rifle at the car.

"Hey, should I turn around? It's pretty bumpy and we're getting pretty far…"

"This is exactly why I do target practice three times a week," he said, cutting off Vermouth. "Korn, you ready?"

"Covered… emergency brakes."

"Sure, sure, I got the front tire, so just get on with it." Kvass had his right finger ready on the trigger, and pressed the scope on his left eye.

* * *

FBI agent Jodie Starling watched as the convertible skidded to a stop as it turned to the left. "Thank you, Eisuke- kun. You were a big help," she said, cell phone in hand.

"No, you've got to thank my sister and their new member for this. It was her that sent that coded message through my mail. The new organization member that they're scouting out in Hokkaido was my father's co-worker out in America, it seems."

"Well, it must have been hard for her to contact you, being under all that surveillance."

"Apparently she gained quite a bit of trust in that organization. She said not to worry about her, and that she would be alright."

"I see. With your help, we were able to disguise one of our agents as that drug dealer and pretend that he got killed. We're turning him over to the Japanese police tomorrow after our interrogation."

"Jodie-kun. Good job in preparing our plan. I'll meet you later at the usual spot." James' voice came onto the car radio.

"Sure, I'll see you later. So Eisuke- kun. We're hoping for the best for both you and your sister. Hope to see you again soon," Jodie said, and cut the phone.

* * *

"Damn those FBI agents. What should we do about our target, Aniki?" Vodka asked his partner.

"I'll take care of that." Vodka looked up as Kvass and Vermouth approached the Porsche on her V-Rod.

"Kvass, you have other work to do. You've got a job this weekend. Besides, Chianti and Korn are both starting on plan B."

"Aww Gin. Let a kid have some fun."

Gin narrowed his eyes as he lit his fourth cigarette that day. "Kvass, I find it rather strange that you wanted so badly to come on this mission, while you're always the one besides Vermouth to pick a fight with Chianti and Korn."

"What, do you like not trust me or something?"

"And it just so happens that on _this_ mission, the FBI figured out exactly who our target was and how this operation was going to be carried out."

Kvass ran his fingers through his gray hair. "Then why don't you blame one of the others? You know that I'm _thankful_ towards the organization, for helping me with finding _him_."

"Kvass, it might be better for you to give up already. I can see how much you hate him, but…" Vermouth began, but Kvass cut her off.

"No way. I won't give up until I find him and finally…" Kvass gritted his teeth.

Vermouth sighed. "Alright, whatever you say, Kvass. But let me warn you, that you wouldn't be too pleased when you meet him again."

Kvass looked up. "What do you mean? Do you know something about him?"

"Not really. Just have a strange feeling about him." Vermouth made a slight pause before driving out of the parking space. _And two more, people, equally as dangerous to you as the one you're after…_

* * *


	5. Family

Sorry for the long wait!

And the official Raven Chaser website is TORTURING ME!!!

* * *

"Hey, Jii-chan. Can you tell me just one thing?" Kaito asked the old man sitting in front of him across the bar counter.

Jii did not look up from wiping the row of clear glasses. "What is it, Kaito- bocchama?"

Without any hesitation, Kaito got to the point. "Why are you helping me with being KID? I mean, I know you were dad's servant and all, but why did you help him, and now me? You could have just easily turned him in to the police."

He carefully set down his towel and glass, and looked up. "You know from the night you became Kaitou KID that I'm helping because you were Master Toichi's son. But the reason why I helped Toichi- sama is not so simple. You see, I once worked for someone else, before your father came along and hired me." Jii sighed. "Back then, your father and my old master were close friends, but I decided to work with your father, just to work with and meet new people. But later on, I became obliged to help Toichi- sama. The two most important reasons were that I was one of the people he trusted the most, and that my old master betrayed him."

"WHAT?" Kaito shouted. "What did he do? Is that person Snake? Why didn't you tell me before?"

Jii raised his hands. "Please sit down, Young Master. I will finish telling you the rest of my story, and then you can ask whatever you wish."

Kaito sat down.

Jii, looking satisfied, continued his story. "The first thing I should tell you about that person is that it is _NOT_ Snake. It was Hiromi Sakamoto, your father's sister-in-law."

* * *

Conan watched the red second hand of the clock move slowly in a circle, followed by its thin shadow. Each tick seamed to take much longer than the last one. _Just another twenty-four hours, _he thought to himself. _Just another twenty-four hours and you going to get the opportunity to find out who the hell is behind all these shootings. And if this goes right, you'll finally get to throw that annoying monocle off KID's face._

"Conan- kun!"

He didn't bother to answer Ran's cheerful voice. He put his left hand down on the crease in the middle of his open Shonen Sunday Comics Magazine that he was pretending to read, while secretly watching the news out of the corner of his eye.

"Conan- kun! How many times do I have to call you? It's a phone call from Agasa hakase!"

Conan looked up with surprise. _I thought Agasa hakase was sick. Well, it's probably going to be something about me doing some errand for him anyway. Haibara went out to the mall with the other guys today._ He stood up and walked over to the other room where Ran was holding the phone receiver.

Ran handed the phone to him. "He said something about cooking something tonight."

Conan smiled. "Probably something about cutting up vegetables without leaving all the pieces connected." He pressed the receiver to his ear. Conan attempted to say "Hi," but the voice on the other end beat him to it.

"Hi, Shinichi- kun." There was a pause as the professor hacked and coughed on the other end. "Sorry. I upgraded your wristwatch so that you can shoot multiple needles without reloading it."

"Oh thanks Hakase. I've never really needed extra shots 'cause I usually never make anyone sleep except for the occhan and sometimes a criminal, but I'll probably use it tonight. Sorry for the trouble. I'll go over and pick it up in about half an hour to an hour."

"Maybe you can have a cup of coffee too."

Conan chuckled. "Nope. I won't ask for a cup of coffee because you're going to force me to make it anyway."

* * *

The dingy, orange light filtered into the small room through the tiny, barred window near the ceiling. The three police officers and the one teenager in the undersized interrogation room could see the white dust particles floating around and settling on the table where the gray haired seventeen year old sat. The pretty female officer with short hair was holding a pencil and her police officer's notebook open. The tall one whose skin was just slightly darker than a normal Japanese person's was the one who had, by coincidence, met him and reported him to the police headquarters. The third officer was about the same height as the tall guy with sharp features, but had strange looking hair and was wearing a blue suit. He was mainly the only one asking questions, but the other two threw in a few along the way.

"Hey! Why are you guys interrogating me like I'm some sort of suspect of a murder investigation?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. His voice seemed more annoyed than angry.

"And? How many other gray haired high school aged kids are out there, that apparently go to a shooting range twice a week, and always hit the target perfectly?" The officer with the blue suit asked.

"Hey, chill. I bet you that there's at least one other person, or _high school student_, if you insist, that has gray hair and is just as good at shooting as I am."

"Sakamoto- kun. According to the information that Takagi- kun," the female officer nodded towards the one with the sharp features, "brought up, your whole family seems to have been rather, shall we say, _gifted_ with firearms."

"Well yeah, but that doesn't make me a criminal you know."

"True, but you have heard about that Rai no Kage that's going around killing people don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what? I don't have any family since that accident ten years ago. Well you police _called_ it an accident." Noticing the stern looks on the three officers' faces, he said, "Hey, I couldn't care less whether that fire _was_ an accident or not. Oh, and by the way," he said with a sneer, "I have a perfect alibi for at least four of Rai no Kage's murders."

"WHAT?!?!" All three officers said at once.

"It's true. If you'll just let me go to my apartment, I'll get you my passport, plane tickets, and all the other written papers that have to do with my parents' friends' business as proof that I was in America about four months ago when Rai no Kage was first sighted."

* * *

For the seventh time, Kaito messed up the knot of his necktie. Jii was looking at him with concern. He _never_ messed up _any_ kind of knot, especially one as simple as a necktie knot.

Kaito couldn't concentrate. _My father has two brothers? In fact, they're _identical triplets?_ No way. And that Tantei- kun is my cousin, and my real name is actually Sakamoto?_

A sudden sound interrupted his thoughts. He peered over the edge of the high- rise building rooftop he was standing on. The huge cluster of people down on the street was continuing to shout his alter ego's name. On the building on the other side of the street was a figure, wearing a dark brown coat that appeared even darker because of the starless night sky. But Snake was not holding his gun with his usual confident grin on his face, but was slumped over, leaning dangerously on the side of the building. Kaito, who was very accustomed to finding the subtle differences of colors in the dark, immediately saw what appeared to be blood slowly dripping down the solid concrete rooftop edge.

Instinctively, he unfolded his hang glider and flew the distance between the two buildings, and landed right next to Snake's limp body. He quickly put his gloved hand on the man's wrist to check for a pulse, but felt no vibration. Kaito stumbled backward as another bang sounded. He turned his head to look for the source of the bullet. He could just barely see the outline of a figure holding a rifle on the building which he quickly estimated to be about 200 meters away. "Jii- chan! Run, NOW!!!" He shouted.

Jii, although a little uncertain, knew that Kaito would probably make it through. He dashed down the stairs from the rooftop and called the police with his cellular phone. Kaito could manage an escape, but they couldn't afford to let the assassin get away.

Back on the rooftop, soaked in Snake's blood, Kaito lay down, backside up. It was best for Jii to get the police, rather than him trying to capture his attacker. The person on that other building had quite a good aim. The bullet had hit him right where it would have gotten to his heart, if not for his bulletproof vest underneath his now bloodstained jacket. _He'll probably go for the head next,_ he thought. The warm, dark colored liquid rippled as it reflected the soft glow of the full moon.

* * *

"Dammit!" That was the only word Conan had in his shrunken little head. He yelled through the mini- microphone headset. KID had it prepared in a package in front of Agasa- hakase's house, where he realized that that darned thief had bugged the phone to find a chance to deliver the goods to him. He was standing at the front entrance of the building directly across the street from the museum. It was lucky that Conan had the volume turned up to maximum, or else he wouldn't have heard the splashing sound of liquid that could only mean one thing when handling violent criminals.

"KID?? What happened?" he kept yelling. "Where are you right now?"

After a moment, he heard the eerie voice that sounded remarkably similar to his own. "Tantei- kun. Glad you're listening. I don't think there's time for me to make a proper greeting though."

"Who the hell cares? Goddammit! Where are you?"

"I think it would be a little more accurate to revise the question into 'Where is the killer?'"

"Fine! Whatever! Just tell me what I need to know!"

"Alright little guy. Calm down. The sniper is on a building rooftop, some 600 meters south of the museum I was going to _borrow_ from. By the way, do you mind telling…"

"Alright! You stay put, and I'll do something about that murderer." Conan slammed his skateboard down on the ground as he cut Kaito off before he could ask him to contact Inspector Nakamori to tell him that the heist was rescheduled because of "technical difficulties".

"Senpai. I took a shot at KID, but I can't guarantee that he was killed. He hasn't gotten up since my first try," Yuu said, looking over at the building where the white clad figure had been standing minutes ago, while his fingers delicately traced the intricate designs of the piece of metal on which the black pearl on his choker was mounted on.

"That's fine. You'll get him next time if you didn't right now. Hurry up and come on down. I'll be waiting for you at the usual spot. And you don't have any work next week, so you don't have to be holed up in your apartment all the time, researching and studying."

There was silence.

"Be a little more cheerful will you? Well get your stuff and hurry."

Yuu said nothing as he cut the phone. He picked up his black cap, placed it haphazardly on top of his hair, and bent over the black case that contained his favorite weapon, his 5.56mm SA80, when the sound of a child's rushed footsteps reached his extremely sensitive ears.

Yuu turned around to see the nearly identical copy of himself slamming the rooftop door open. The little guy was panting very hard. Yuu immediately yanked off the chain around his neck that he always kept his collection of keys on. It was his best weapon for close combat. Yuu quickly ran forward, and struck the metal across Conan's face, managing to violently break the rim of his oversized glasses, and inflict a short but deep cut on his left cheek.

Carried by the momentum of his running across the large rooftop, it took about a second for Yuu to stop and turn around. Immediately, he felt something sting his neck. The last thing he remembered seeing was a pair of big, bright, sapphire blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight, before his eyelids gently closed.

* * *

You all know that I'm going to ask "How was it?" so I won't ask that today... I think.

Please Review though!


End file.
